The invention relates to a vehicle comprising a manoeuvring system for manoeuvring a predetermined part of the vehicle into a target position provided by a target object, wherein the manoeuvring system comprises a first optical sensor device, arranged at the vehicle, for capturing the target object and a calculating device for calculating a trajectory of the predetermined part of the vehicle into the target position with the aid of an image of the target object captured by the first optical sensor device.
Quick and secure handling of wares is very important in the transportation and logistics sector. Wares for the transportation are frequently stored in freight containers, such as e.g. containers, roll cages or swap bodies, with commercial vehicles or unit load automatic guided vehicles driving under said freight containers and receiving said freight containers for onward transport. In the process, the vehicles for receiving the wares must be manoeuvred below the freight container to be received. Quick and safe manoeuvring is decisive to this end. These days, the manoeuvring is often carried out with the aid of sensor devices, which are fastened to the vehicle and able to capture a target object and calculate a trajectory of the vehicle into the target position given by the target object by means of a calculating device.
The prior art has disclosed various methods and apparatuses for sensor-assisted manoeuvring and driving under an object. Thus, DE 195 26 702 A1 describes a system for backward manoeuvring and for handling swap containers, in which a camera aligned onto the zone of the backward driving direction is fastened to the road vehicle or trailer, the steering of which is automatically regulated by a regulating device during the backward manoeuvring into a predetermined target position for handling containers.
DE 10 2006 035 929 A1 describes a method for sensor-assisted driving under an object, in particular a swap body, by means of a commercial vehicle, wherein surrounding information is captured by at least one sensor arranged at the rear end of the commercial vehicle and the relative position between the object and the commercial vehicle is determined on the basis of the captured surrounding information.
DE 10 2006 057 610 A1 also describes a method and an apparatus for image-assisted docking on a target object with a vehicle. Here, distance information from the surroundings of the vehicle is captured by means of an image sensor fastened to the rear end of the vehicle. The distance information is used to determine the distance between the vehicle and the target object and carry out a closed-loop vehicle-height control for docking on the target object.
The placement of the sensor devices on the vehicle is often problematic in these methods and apparatuses. Especially the sensitive process while driving under the target object may not be monitored in its entirety or not carried out at all under certain circumstances if, for example, the sun, which shines onto an optical sensor device, is low. For working relative positioning, it must be possible to perceive at least the target object as well. If this is not the case, for example on account of glare, the process generally cannot be carried out. Accidents and damage to vehicles, freight containers and wares may be the consequence.